


The Big Four

by Blue_Daisy_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisy_3/pseuds/Blue_Daisy_3
Summary: This is my cover (i made it on Ibis Paint X)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my cover (i made it on Ibis Paint X)


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson didn't like Smelly Gabe. Smelly Gabe was rude and made his mom sad. 

Harry potter hated the Dursleys. They were mean to him and made him do all the chores he didn't like.

Peter Parker loves Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They remind him of his parents sometimes.

Jack Frost loves his family. His mom, dad, and sister loved him too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, some lady came and took Percy from his home. He didn't know why, but he did not like his new home.

One day, the Dursleys were done with Harry, so they dropped him off at the closest orphanage, whatever that was.

For a while, Peter Parker was waiting for them to finally come and take him back.

For years, Jack frost cried for his little sister and parents.

But powers develop, and Children learn to wipe their tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't understand, Child services took Percy, The Dursleys left Harry at one of the orphanages, Aunt May and Uncle Ben die :( and Jacks Family dies :(  
> Sorry, I know this is a bit sad :(  
> But this did need to happen (You'll see why soon)


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackson!" Percy swore, clambering down from his bed, and heading to Malfoys office. Whenever Malfoy Sr. wanted you, it was always bad. He was one of those parents who could see no wrong in their kid and made it up by being miserable to all other kids. Percy was pretty sure that the only reason Malfoy kept any of them around was that it was free work (and he didn't have to pay certain taxes). 

Lucius Malfoy ran an orphanage for what most people called "Troubled Boys". Troubled meaning they got expelled, into fights, or just generally could not be controlled. There were about 20 boys, with 3-6 boys in a room. for the most part, boys kept to themselves, most of them (like Percy) really weren't that bad, or they just don't like people. 

Draco Malfoy (Lucius's son) liked hanging around with the older boys. He was 12, (Percy's age) and was the king of the house. If he told you to do something, you did it. Otherwise, he would go and cry to daddy, and you would get into big trouble.

For the most part, Percy was left alone (except to torment) He slept in a room with 2 other boys, though he didn't even know their names. Honestly, almost no one wanted to be there. The Malfoys were rude and ran a tight ship, and were just generally mean.

"Yes sir?" Percy asked, knocking on Malfoy's door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he said, looking at some papers on his desk. "Sit."

Percy did as he was told, and waited, tapping his foot on the ground. 

"you will be getting a new roommate next week," 

"Who?" he asks, his curiosity peaked.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," Malfoy says and then sits back in his chair. "That will be all, you are welcome to go now," he says shooing the boy out.

Percy sighs, and goes back to his room to get ready for school. he puts on his orange hoodie and starts walking to school. 


End file.
